This invention relates to an automatic chemical analysis reagent distributor and analysis apparatus for automatically performing chemical analysis of samples.
In the analysis apparatus of the type noted, it is an essential element to distribute various reagents to reaction tubes containing samples to be analyzed. Heretofore, a pipetting system has been employed for such reagent distribution.
The pipetting system comprises a plurality of reagent phials containing different reagents, a plurality of reaction tubes, and a single reagent distribution nozzle which can move between the phials and the reaction tubes. The reagent distribution nozzle selectively sucks up the reagents from the reagent phials and distributes them to the individual reaction tubes. It takes a long time to distribute each reagent since the distribution nozzle has to be moved between the reaction tubes and the phials. In addition, since one nozzle is used commonly for a plurality of reagents, cross contamination is liable to result.
A dispensing system is also well known in the art, which can solve the above problem. In this system, a plurality of reagent phials containing different reagents and reagent distribution nozzles for the respective reagent phials are interconnected by tubes via pumps. This system can solve the above problem. However, a noticeable dead space is produced in each tube. In addition, the pumps and tubes occupy considerable space, thus leading to size increase of the system.